


The Biggest Mistake

by Ginivandijk



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Basically, F/M, fluff turns to something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginivandijk/pseuds/Ginivandijk
Summary: A stranger comes looking for a drink after Liverpool's tight win over Fulham and things escalate. In a good way.





	The Biggest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone!
> 
> This is sort of based of a request I got from @deztinywarriors on Tumblr! Added my own twist though :)  
> Set after the Fulham - Liverpool game in which van Dijk made a mistake that lead to the 1-1, before Milner won it for the Reds by scoring a penalty. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoys reading this!  
> As always, I'm super super happy with comments and kudos and any other forms of support :)  
> Love!

The scotch burned down your throat as you leaned your arms on the bar counter and softly swayed along to the music you had put on. Sometimes it had its perks to work in a pub. The place had closed half an hour ago, but you hadn’t felt like going home yet. Your roommates would be there, and they would certainly make fun of you because of Liverpool’s tight win. You could already hear their taunts.

“Really, you almost lost to Fulham?”  
“Yes, I can totally see that you guys are competing for the title. Doing real good there weren’t ya?”  
“That tall Dutch boy of yours? He wasn’t playing too well now, was he?”

It made you angry just to have to think about their possible taunts. It wasn’t like you hadn’t thought those things yourself, but it was just extra infuriating if those comments came from people that don’t support the club. They were just going to use these comments to mock you and you weren’t going to put yourself through that.

Just as you were about to get up to get yourself some more scotch, you heard someone rattle the door and quickly looked back. A tall man was standing at the door, looking in with his forehead against the glass and his hands cupped around his eyes, trying to see if there was anyone inside.

You’d left some of the lights on after making the last customers leave, since you knew that you would stay behind to have some alone-time, and you could see how it could potentially look like the place was still open.

The stranger seemed to be moving on, but something inside you told you to let him in. But as you walked up to the door, the man had started walking away.

Quickly, you opened the door, calling out after him and waving your hand for him to come inside. He looked a little taken aback, but turned around anyway and slowly came walking back towards you.

You made sure to put on a welcoming smile as you let him inside.

“Hi,” you said quickly and walked around the bar, ready to serve the mystery customer.

“Uhm, hey,” he muttered uncertainly after sitting down at the bar, looking down at his hands resting on the counter.  

Just as you realized how weird this probably looked to him, being all alone in a pub with this random girl, the stranger started talking.  

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here? I mean…” He gestured around with his hands, making it clear that he understood the place was supposed to be closed right now.

“It’s okay, I was going to stay here for a little while longer anyway.” You shrugged, though you knew that the man couldn’t see it; he was still looking down. What was up with that?

“What would you like to drink?” He looked over at your, almost empty, glass that was still on the counter and nodded towards it.

“That looks just fine.” His voice sounded kind of flat. Tired.

“So…” you tried to make conversation, but wasn’t sure what you could say to the stranger. “Bad day then, I assume?”

“I just uh… made some mistakes at work today.”

You nodded, but a smile formed on your lips.

“Hey, at least you’re not Virgil van Dijk, who almost cost Liverpool the title today! Your day could be worse!” As you turned around to get the scotch and a glass from behind you, you heard a choked sound and quickly turned back around.

The stranger had finally lifted his head and two sad, brown eyes were staring at you. Two brown eyes that belonged to Virgil van Dijk. His lips were twisted in a wry smile and he raised his right eyebrow slightly.

“I _really_ don’t think my day can get any worse…” He muttered and shrugged his shoulders before rubbing his neck with his left hand.

You cowered behind the counter for a second, gutted that you had just insulted your _actual_ idol, and decided to say nothing. Really, you just wanted to run away and hide in the bathroom for an insanely long time.

He didn’t seem like he wanted to talk at all so, instead, you just poured a double scotch into his glass and moved around the counter, grabbing your own glass and pouring in something that could probably be considered a triple. You were going to need it if you had to suffer through your shame.

After a few minutes of silence, you couldn’t take it anymore and decided to be the first to say something.

“Virgil, wait _shit_ , can I call you Virgil?” You panicked a little, but his nod was affirmative and you released the breath you were holding.

“Alright, Virgil, look… I’m sorry, alright. I think you played a good game, and mistakes happen. No one is perfect, ever.”

His smile was more like a grimace as he looked at you. “Don’t apologize, please. It was kind of refreshing to hear someone finally say the truth, instead of having everyone convince me that I did nothing wrong and that it ‘just happens’ and that I shouldn’t worry about it but it was my first major mistake for Liverpool and-”

Abruptly, he shut his mouth and you could see him biting the inside of his cheek. He ducked his head while apologizing for his rant and it made you laugh a little. You sometimes did they exact same thing. He quickly swallowed the rest of his drink and moved to get up.

Before you realized it, your hand had shot out and was placed on his forearm, still resting on the counter. “Don’t go. Not yet.”

Put off by your own actions, you quickly removed your hand and stood up to get back behind the bar.

“I- uhh..” You didn’t really know what to say after that impulsive action. You couldn’t force him to stay if he didn’t want to. Although, for you, it felt like you were talking to someone you’d known for a while, he was talking to a complete stranger. In an abandoned bar, nonetheless.

You were sure your face was as red as Virgil’s Liverpool kit, and you avoided his eyes skillfully as you moved back around the bar to start cleaning some stuff up.

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

There was no way you’d heard that right, but, lo and behold, he sat back down. Shyly, you looked up, trying to make sure your mind wasn’t tricking you.

“But only because you asked so nicely…” He laughed softly and raised his eyebrow at you, as if to dare you to continue the banter.

You’d never been one to say no to a challenge and the gears in your mind started working quickly.

“Watch it, Virgil, you were out there practically begging for a drink. Don’t deny it.”

“And so what if I was? I think I earned one after today… But begging for someone to stay, that’s different isn’t it? It was cute though.”

“Oh, really now? Anything else you would want to hear me beg for?”

Both of you realized how sexual that sounded within a split second and your face turned red once again. You stuttered a little, starting to apologize, but Virgil was already getting up.

You’d taken it too far. Now he was really leaving and there was probably nothing you could do about it. You sighed and looked down at your hands on the bar.

But instead of walking towards the door, Virgil started rounding the bar, walking towards you.

“What-” You tried to get a sentence out but your brain shut down as his presence became too overwhelming. He was now standing right in front of you, forcing you to crane your neck to be able to look at his face.

You weren’t sure if you wanted to at this moment. With no idea about what was going on, you started feeling uncomfortable. But then Virgil lifted his hand slowly and hooked his finger under your chin, bringing your head up.

And then all you could see were his eyes. Those big, brown, beautiful eyes. The lighting made it seem like there were specs of light dancing in them and you couldn’t take your own eyes off of his. But he started talking and automatically, your eyes shifted towards his lips.

“I’ve always had a thing for hot bartenders.” His words were barely registering as your brain could only focus on providing you with the oh so many examples of what those lips could do to you.

Almost automatically, your body gravitated towards his and you placed both of your hands on his chest and pushed up onto your tiptoes. Before you could do anything else, both of his hands were placed over yours and he squeezed them softly.

Your eyes flicked down, before coming back up to meet his eyes. The twinkle in them was enough to spur you on and take the situation by the horns. Without thinking about it any further, you crashed your lips against his.

Time seemed to stand still, which sounded like an absolute cliché, but it was the truth in this moment. As his lips fervently moved against yours, his beard scratched your chin and it almost made you giggle. But then your mind focused on what was actually going on and all you could do was lean into Virgil’s body further and kiss back like your life depended on it.

Almost without you noticing, Virgil was walking the both of you backwards, towards the counter. When your back hit something hard, you gasped. You were certain that Virgil had been anticipating that, because his tongue was exploring your mouth in an instant.

All the sensations were a little overwhelming and you suddenly didn’t have enough oxygen left so you pulled away, keeping your hands on Virgil’s chest.

Virgil was smirking. His beautiful lips were swollen from the kissing and nipping and some of his hair had come out of its signature bun. His hands moved towards your thighs and his grip got stronger before he hoisted you up on the counter.

“This is going to be one hell of an evening,” Virgil whispered softly as he slowly spread open your legs and stepped between them, dipping his head down to kiss your neck.


End file.
